Discussioni utente:Spartan B312
Benvenuto Ciao Spartan B312, benvenuto su Halopedia! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Pianeta Scudo senza nome. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Roboris (Discussione) 15:02, lug 12, 2010 Dove avresti trovato informazioni sulla morte del team Noble????? il gioco non è ancora uscito. quindi non scrivere niente sulla trama!!!!343 Guility Spark 09:50, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Spartan B312 IO il gioco l'ho gia finito,il testo era in italiano ma il parlato era in inglese tranne nei filmati che c'erano i sottotitoli in italiano quindi sulla trama non ho capito molto e infatti non ho scritto niente (Comunque ho già prenotato la Legendary edition) e come hai fatto a finirlo se non è ancora uscito in nessuna parte del mondo? sei andato su reach per prenderlo? si ero io ma mi ero dimenticato di firmarmi. secondo me comunque ti hanno preso in giro, verifichiamo subito: sai dirmi i nomi dei livelli?343 Guility Spark 15:11, set 8, 2010 (UTC) 343 guilty spark devo dire ke sì il gioco non è ancora uscito ma alcune versioni in inglese sono state rubate mentre la bungie le inviava alla microsoft ( ci volevano 9999 xbox crediti per comprare il gioko) e si pensava ke solo lei poteva prenderlo ma degli hacker sono riusciti a rubarlo e a metterlo su internet solo che chi ci ha giocato fino ad ora è stato bannato e non potrà + usare il live dell' xbox !! Comunque se si è davvero fan di Halo non si prenderebbe mai il gioco prima della data di uscita : 1 pekè è brutto giokare ad 1 gioko completamente ( sarà doppiato) in italiano con una lingua tipo l'inglese, 2 xk non si sfrutta a pieno il gioko visto ke alcuni dati sono rotti e si gioka male certe volte. Secondo me S-B312 hai fatto male a scaricarlo e poi spendi 125 € per la legendary inutilmente scs visto ke il gioko già lo hai!!! Carter-A258 17:29 ,set 8, 2010 (UTC) Lo so, ho fatto male ma ero troppo curioso(li vuoi ugualmente i nomi dei livelli? alcune scritte sono state tenute in inglese e non so se corrisponderanno con la versione completa) Comunque la Legendary l'ho presa sia perchè ho i gadget sia perchè così ho quello ORIGINALE e potrò giocarci in live. i nomi di alcuni livelli sono già noti: il primo (filmato) Benvenuto nel Team Noble, il secondo: Punta di Lancia (copiato da GoW 2, li il primo livello si chiamava così) e altri che non sono riuscito a tradurre ( Long Night of Solace= la lunga Notte di Boh?) te lo avevo chiesto per vedere se effettivamente il gioco fosse vero343 Guility Spark 17:36, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Discussioni con JTS-117 Innzanzitutto ti invito nel nostro forum, http://halopediaforum.forumattivo.com/forum.htm Poi vorrei chiederti di non scrivere informazioni su halo reach almeno fino al 1° ottobre, per non rovinare il gioco agli altri... 13:03, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Ho solo vandalizzato halo per ora 18:57, set 8, 2010 (UTC) http://nonciclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Firmati Se non ti spiace 20:31, set 8, 2010 (UTC) Dipende se ti interessa cambiare il nome utente o la firma. 18:09, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Il nome è giusto http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Carter-A259 21:28, set 9, 2010 (UTC) Pirateria chiariamo una cosa: ho visto questa pagina di discussione per caso, solo oggi. Sappi che se ti vedo ancora a postare link di pirateria sul sito, ti banno all'istante. Siamo un sito volontario e no profit su halo, si presume che chiunque contribuisce abbia quanto meno pagato, non siamo la sagra della balera. Non dovremmo neanche parlare di queste cose, se non fosse a scopo puramente enciclopedico. Ho tolto il link, anche se ho visto che oggi il sito non funziona più.Yubbo 10:00, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) link per scaricare halo: reach... credo che te lo debba ricordare meglio di me.Yubbo 13:15, ago 21, 2011 (UTC) appunto... lo sai che hai appena ammesso pubblicamente, su un sito che traccia gli ip, che sei un ladro?Yubbo 15:48, ago 24, 2011 (UTC) non si parla di certo di bannarti, però non è giusto parlare di piratare un gioco quando tutti gli altri possono averlo solo da un giorno preciso e pagando (peraltro pure quasi un centinaio di euro...)... comunque se mi posso permettere un osservazione, non so che intendi fare con anniversary, ma gamestop è molto poco informato al riguardo e temo che preordinandolo da loro, non saranno in grado di offrirti i "bonus" della versione preordinabile... quindi forse ti conviene ordinarlo da un sito internet estero e aspettare il day one per il codice di riscatto da xbox live... lo avresti nella tua lingua e coi vantaggi di cui ho parlato sopra... non che sia vitale averli, ma a me non farebbe dispiacere... sempre che le cose stiano come credo io :)Yubbo 02:44, set 11, 2011 (UTC) non so bene come funziona, però ti dico che da gamestop non ne sapevano nulla... due diversi impiegati hanno scoperto di halo anniversary perchè gliel'ho detto io, quindi bho :/ secondo me se non sanno del gioco è difficile sappiano degli extra... io infatti prima di preordinarlo ci penso due volte, anche se il teschio del funerale dei grunt può essere un pezzo da 90 :PYubbo 16:03, set 11, 2011 (UTC)